


deaths adopted child

by itsinevitable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus what you doing, BAMF Death, BAMF Harry Potter, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Multi, Powerful Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinevitable/pseuds/itsinevitable
Summary: death has the heard the whisphers of the souls hes guided to the afterlife of a terrible war and all who held a part in it. but the whispers are getting louder for the plans of a young boy and when death encounters the child of who the whispers speak of and  the one whom they call their saviour he cant help but want to save him from the life the mortal realm want from him. and so death accquires a new son one whom he will raise to stand above their lies and manipulations . the mortal realm is about to have a new master of death and i can promise you this... they are not prepared.





	deaths adopted child

throughout time death is known simply as the inevitable , its been around since the start of time and will be there at the end, for as long as life exists as does death. Throughout this time line death has seen a lot and I mean a lot. yes yes I know what your thinking knights fallen in battle, victims from the black plague , gory murders. So therefore deaths job would be a sombre one where everything is depressing and serious right , right? lets just say death finds some people in very unusual situations for example Edward Harrison in 1951 was playing golf when his club snapped and stabbed him in the groin and he bleed to death , sad I know but poor death had a very hard time not making golf puns about missing "his hole in one" , and were you aware that a method the Vikings used to kill each other was to hide in the holes they used as toilets waited until their target presented themselves, and simply trust upwards with a very long spiky pole. Yeah well lets just say death was very unprofessional with his laughter when he found the first victim of the method. On more than one occasion when those people were a bit reluctant to leave ,death simply grabbed the other end of the pole and dragged them with him, not the most hygienic of leads I must say but high efficient.  
Now why am I bothering to tell you all of these ,quite simple actually. The way death deals with all of these endings is that he quite simply talks to them . See death has bit of a bad rep , yes to an extent he controls your destiny but he's not the one who made you die and he's not the one who controls what happens to you after , he simply guides you there. And to pass the time he talks to the souls , and boy do the deceased talk , the urge to spill out all of their secrets and their accomplishments, every dirty secret and gossip they lay at deaths feet. Death has a few theories for why this is and they vary greatly as such I'm not going to bore you with the details cause trust me being an immortal being with a lot of information and time on your hands makes for some weird ass conspiracy theory's. The only one of these that I will rule out is no death, this is not a sign that you should become a therapist....because as we have discussed before murder is not the answer...yes technically their problem would end but that's not the point ...bring this up one more time and shove that scythe so far up there you'll look like those Vikings.... that's what I thought.  
But that is not the point here , the point is because of these talks death kinda became all knowledgeable on everything and I mean everything from the perfect way to bake an apple tart , to who murdered John F. Kennedy to the popes favourite sex position as no matter how much he wants to at times, he cannot forget , and brain bleach hasn't been invented yet. however Death loved all these conversations he had with the deceased but his favourites were the ones with wizards. Not only were there deaths usually much more hilarious but as they live so long it means they are somewhat of a treat for him. well unless there is a war but there's already been a wizard war and as much as he learnt from it surely they wouldn't be one for at least 500 years I mean who on earth would..... and there is it.  
And this is truly were are story begins my dear friends as as always death listened , death learned, but for once he acted.  
For on the night when he appeared to guide the potters to the afterlife , he saw the child left behind. and he could swear on everything he owned that those glistening green eyes looked straight at him despite his presence being impossible for mortals to notice unless he wished. While death was completely shocked still the baby potter stopped crying and lifted his chubby arms towards death as if looking hugged or lifted . Death claims he was in a daze when he went to the crib and for the first time in a long ,long time held a living mortal being , however he would remember what happened after with startling clarity well more like what he felt....Love. something he thought was impossible but this emerald eyed babe made him feel so much love that it was only natural that possession came next and with it a claim , that this child was now his and that is will be raised as his own to become his own master of death.  
and here is beginning of how a young potter got raised by a man who knew every plot the wizarding world had in store for his child and how he destroyed those expectations so only ashes were left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic and i have no idea where im going with this , please give me suggestions for relationships and where u can see the story going , all feedback is appreciated


End file.
